


Nevezd Isten kegyelmének

by Aislin_HU



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Drama, Gen, Gen Work, Snapshots, Translation, feelings galore, spoilers through Kapitel.62 and 07-Ghost Children's "Speedster"
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Pillanatképek Teitóról, Frauról, valamint az egymásra gyakorolt… vitathatóan pozitív hatásukról.
Relationships: Frau & Teito Klein





	Nevezd Isten kegyelmének

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call It the Grace of God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587539) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> Fordítás. Először publikálva 2011 augusztusában Anime Fanfiction Style-on.

Frau hosszú, precíz vágást ejt az alkarján, elég mélyet. Az érrel párhuzamosan, nem azzal keresztben – ahogy a nagyokosok szerint csinálni kell, ha tényleg komolyan gondolod.

A vágás alig vérzik, ráadásul durva sebességgel gyógyul be. Na már most… hogy is van ez? A holttestek nem gyógyulnak, _így_ meg aztán végképp nem. Persze őrült tempóban rohadnak is, ez viszont hátborzongatóan jól tartja magát.

– Frau – szól Castor azon az arisztokratikus, gőgös hangján. – Hagyd abba.

– Húzz el, pápaszem – mordul rá Frau. – Kísérletezem. Tudni arakom, hogyan is működik ez.

– Én már elvégeztem ezeket a kísérleteket – válaszol türelmetlenül Castor. – Ha kérdéseid vannak, inkább nekem tedd fel őket ahelyett, hogy csonkítod magad.

Fraunak tetszik, milyen rosszallón ejti ki Castor a _csonkítod magad_ szavakat, holott ugyanazzal a lélegzetvétellel gyakorlatilag beismerte, hogy _ő maga_ is csonkította a saját testét. Talán úgy gondolja, az nem számít, mert ő a tudomány nevében tette. Kretén.

Nem, ez így nem igaz. Castor úgy viselkedik, mint egy rideg szemétláda, de abból a rettentő idétlen arckifejezéséből ítélve, ami mindig az arcán ül, valahányszor a hableányra – Razettre – néz, titokban vajlélek lehet. Biztos nem szereti látni, ha másnak fájdalmai vannak.

Ez, márpedig, fáj. Ugyan nincs semmi hővezérlése ennek a testnek, az idegek úgy tűnik, rendesen működnek. Fraunak egy nap komolyan el kell majd beszélgetnie a Mennyek Urával arról, hogy milyen pocsékul lettek is megtervezve a Szellemek. Épp, mint az élet, csak épp hidegebb? Nem csoda, hogy Verloren begolyózott. „A legtökéletesebb alkotás”, naná.

Rossz gondolat. Csúnya, rossz gondolat – az a fajta, ami mérges kaszákat ébreszt fel. _Frau, te hülye._

Fájdalmas szisszenéssel szorítja össze a szemét és próbálja nyugalomra csitítani a karjában élő gonosz fegyvert – ami mulatságos, szörnyű és szürreális egyszerre. Ha azt nézzük, mikhez kellett hozzászoknia, a kasza fényében az egész „halott vagyok” dolog nem tűnik többnek mellékes kellemetlenségnél.

Végül sikerül visszaerőltetnie a kaszát viszonylagos nyugalomba. Mire kinyitja a szemét, Castor előtte térdepel. A férfi arcán körülbelül annyi kifejezés látszik, mint amennyi egy hulláén lehet, de a keze Frau kaszás karján nyugszik. Minden bizonnyal így próbál támaszt nyújtani. Nem megy neki, de azért aranyos, hogy próbálkozik.

– Tessék, Frau – mondja Labrador, miközben Castor válla fölött átnyújt egy virágot a szőke püspöknek. Lab egyik kertjében vannak, aki emiatt – sajnos – annyi növényt tud előteremteni, amennyit csak akar. Meglehetősen szép virág; érdekes liláskék szirmokkal és szív alakú ezüstzöld levelekkel. Frau elveszi, mert az a helyzet Labbal, hogy néha azért ad virágokat, mert azok szépek, máskor meg azért, mert olyan fura spirituális tulajdonságokkal ruházta fel őket, amik megmentik halhatatlan lelkedet. Arra persze sosem érez késztetést, hogy megossza veled, melyik melyik.

A maga furcsa módján Lab tulajdonképpen ijesztőbb, mint Castor. Az utóbbinál azt kapod, amit látsz. Úgy fest, mint egy flúgos, manipulatív mániákus, és lám, pontosan így lehet jellemezni őt. Legfeljebb nem olyan rossz, mint amilyennek kinéz.

Lab, ezzel szemben.

 _Az a nő_ , mondta egyszer Gid. _Látod, hogy úgy mosolyog, mintha azért tenné, hogy saját magát büntesse vele? Mintha a mosoly fájna?_

Frau közölte Giddel, fel kéne hagynia azzal, hogy mindenféle szart talál ki másokról.

 _Fogd be, kölyök_ , mordult fel Gid. _Én itt komoly leckét próbálok tanítani neked az életről._ _Maradj távol az olyanoktól, akik így mosolyognak. Ezek az emberek mindig őrültek, és aligha éri meg valaha is, hogy velük legyél._

Lab pontosan így mosolyog. Plusz, ahogy Frau hallotta, növények támadásába halt bele, mire azzal reagált, hogy növényekkel vette körbe magát és mély köteléket alakított ki velük. Sőt ha belegondolunk, ugyanezt elmondhatjuk Castorról és a politikáról is. Ezek bizony nem a mentális stabilitás jelei.

Frau ezzel szemben egy kibaszott ördögi kasza miatt halt meg, ami most bele van zárva a karjába, de ez nem annyira őrültté, mintsem átkozottá teszi őt.

De nem számít, Lab és Castor megérik-e, hogy velük legyen, mert Frau visszavonhatatlanul hozzájuk van kötve. Na nem mintha Gidet kicsit is meglepné, hogy Frau nem törődik a tanácsával. Mindig is közös tulajdonságuk volt, hogy nem bírták megfogadni mások javaslatait.

– Kísérletek, hah? – kérdi Frau Castort.

– Mm – bólint a férfi, s visszalép. Annak ellenére, mennyire bizonygatta, hogy hajlandó megosztani az információt, a hangja nem igazán bátorítja a kérdezősködést.

– Oké. Szóval tuti biztos vagy benne, hogy senki más nem látja az óriási csontvázakat?

– Mondhatjuk – bólint Castor gyanakvón.

– De _én_ látom a csontvázat, és érzem is meg minden. Szóval ha egy normális valaki éhezne, fel tudnám forralni a csontvelőt, hogy levest főzzek belőle? Mármint, lenne abban egyáltalán tápanyag?

Nagyon, _nagyon_ hosszú szünet következik, ami alatt Castor és Lab is meredten bámulnak rá. Az ember azt hihetné, ők még sosem töprengtek el ezen.

– Milyen érdekes filozófiai kérdés – mondja végül Castor.

– Papoknak nem szabadna húst enniük – teszi hozzá Lab.

– Éhező valaki – emlékezteti őt Frau. – Éhező gyerekek!

Castor szemei lassan lecsukódnak, mintha fizikai fájdalmat érezne. – Inkább… hagyjuk ezt a kérdést akkorra, amikor aktuálissá válik. – Frau ellenáll a késztetésnek, hogy képen törölje a férfit. Az nem végződne túl jól. – Habár úgy sejtem, egy spirituális test csak spirituális tápértéket tudna biztosítani. _Ennek_ a testnek a karját viszont mindig fel tudnád használni eleségként.

– Na ja, de az gusztustalan lenne – mutat rá a szőke.

– Éhező gyerekek – ismétli Castor, még mindig lehunyt szemekkel.

– Igaz – adja meg magát Frau.

– Egyébként meg kellene változtatnod a neved. – Úgy tűnik, Castor ennyi konyhaművészetes témát tudott elviselni; most kinyitja a szemét, hogy Fraura meredhessen. – Felelőtlenség, hogy még nem tetted.

– Miért?

– Mert ha megtartod a neved, nő az esélye annak, hogy belefutsz valaki olyanba, aki ismert a halálod előtt.

– Az nem fog megtörténni.

– Bármily valószínűtlennek tűnik is…

– Meghaltak. Mind meghaltak. Tudod, a légikalózok vadászata gyakorlatilag sport volt itt a vége felé. – Nézőtéri sport. Gid vért köhögve Frau fölé fordul, hogy elrejtse őt a katonák elől, és _nevet,_ az esztelen barom, amíg csak a teste engedi. Nevet, hogy ne maradjon el a felette magasló katonák mögött, akik szintén nevettek, miközben nézték őt meghalni. Mindannyian nevettek, mert egy légikalóz a talajon szomorú, nevetséges látvány.

Ó, ez aztán elhallgattatta Castort. Frau ezt meg fogja jegyezni: az együttérzés lefagyasztja Castor agyát. Vagy talán nem is az együttérzés, hanem a helyzet kellemetlensége. Tök mindegy.

Lab töri meg a dermedt csendet azzal, hogy újabb virágot nyújt át Fraunak. Ezúttal egy vöröset.

Frau felsóhajt, majd elveszi. Hamarosan meglesz a saját kis virágcsokra. Gyanítja, hogy Lab szórakozik vele, de ki a fenét izgat? Hiszen ha a holtaknak nincs idejük virágokat szaglászni, akkor ugyan kinek van?

Persze soha nem akarta szagolgatni a virágokat. Ő csak repülni akart, de ez? Ez olyan érzés, mint megfenekleni ott, ahonnan többet nem szállhatsz fel.

* * *

Vicces dolog az emlékezet.

Teito az ágyon ül, és végighúzza ujjait a karján lévő új, kötések borította vágáson. Nem hiszi, hogy nyoma marad; több kell ennél ahhoz, hogy rajta valami sebhelyet hagyjon. Ezzel tisztában van, bár nem emlékszik, mikor jött rá.

Semmi értelme nincs.

Kurena a szükségesnél gyengédebben fáslizta be a vágást, és megérintette Teito fejét, mikor távozott. A fiú el akart húzódni tőle; a karjaiba akarta vetni magát, és addig sírni, míg el nem megy a hangja. Egyiket sem tette. Ez első, amit egy harci rabszolga csinált volna. A másodikra pedig az a gyenge énje késztette volna, amelyik úgy tesz, mint ez az egész csak egy rémálom lenne, amiből felébredhet.

De mit képzel, mire fog majd felébredni? Csak ennyire emlékszik. Vagy legalábbis ennyire kéne.

Ha tényleg nem emlékezne semmi másra, nem hagyná, hogy mások hozzáérjenek. Nem értené. Látott már ilyen rabszolgákat – olyanokat, akiknek soha nem volt senkijük, ki szerette volna őket. És az ilyenek egyszerűen _nem_ _értik_ a kedvesség; azt hiszik, csak egy átverés, egy trükk. Megijeszti őket.

Teito sokkal jobban bízik a kedvességben, mint amennyire kellene.

Az emberölés sem zavarná, ha nem ismerne mást. Ilyen rabszolgákat is látott már (és megküzdött velük, és megölte őket). Számukra ez csak munka. Értéktelennek tartják a saját életüket, így idegenekével egyáltalán nem foglalkoznak. Valószínűleg eszközként gondolnak magukra, és a _gyilkos_ szó soha még csak meg sem fordul a fejükben.

2741-es számú, Teito Klein. Harci rabszolga. Fegyver. Játékszer. Tudja, hogy az emberek többek nála, hogy életének egyetlen értékét a gazdáinak nyújtott hasznossága adja. Ha belegondol, tökéletesen érthető az a semmibevevés, amivel a háborús rabszolgák a saját életükre gondolnak. Az emlékei mélyére temetett elérhetetlen okokból kifolyólag valamiért mégsem tud megálljt parancsolni azon csökönyös hitének, miszerint más emberek élete, legalább, különleges. Szent.

Minden sokkal könnyebb lenne, ha _mégis_ megálljt tudna parancsolni ennek a hitének, ha gyökerestől ki tudná tépni azokat az emlékeket. De nem tudja, és meg fogja járni. Talán ezzel kellene foglalkoznia – ez lenne az első lépés. _Akárhová is megyek majd._

Teito nevet, de még az ő fülének is bizarrul hangzik. Na nem mintha tudná; soha életében nem hallott még mást nevetni.

Leszámítva, hogy valamikor mégiscsak kellett hallania. Biztosan.

Az első emberülésére jól emlékszik, de az olvasás tanulására nem. Emlékszik, hogyan tanult tőrt használni, de arra nem, hogyan tanult zaiphont használni. Emlékszik, mikor zárták először ebbe a szép kis cellába, de arra nem emlékszik, hogy milyen szabadnak lenni.

– Teito Klein – mondja Cal. Teito vak őrkutyája, aki jön, hogy a fiú mentális állapotánál sokkal égetőbb aggódnivalóval szolgáljon. – Itt az idő.

Teito feláll. Nem számít, mire emlékszik. Ha túl akarja élni, felejteni kéne megpróbálnia.

– A gyerekeknek nem szabadna ráncolni a homlokukat – közli vele Cal. – Így fog maradni az arcod.

Ráncolni a homlokát nem kéne, de az nem gond, ha gyilkol. Barlangban él, de úgy néz ki, mintha palota lenne. Az egyetlen, ami valaha is segítséget ajánlott neki, a saját tükörképe volt. És most egy vak ember viccelődik az arcával.

Nincs értelme annak, hogy csúnyán meredjen Calra, úgyhogy Teito inkább az érte jövő őröknek tartogatja azt. Biztos újak, mert ténylegesen félnek tőle: frászt kapnak a tekintetétől, vonakodnak olyan közel menni hozzá, hogy felrakhassák a nyakörvet és a bilincseket. Még mindig emberként gondolnak rá, nem rabszolgaként. Veszedelmes emberként, nem használni való fegyverként.

Túl lesznek rajta.

Cal egyébként mulatságosnak tartja őket; a küszöbön áll és nevet a helyzeten, bármennyit vesz is ki belőle. Furcsa – Cal sosem nevet, és hogy mégis megteszi, ráadásul most, mikor Teito a leginkább akarta hallani… egészen hátborzongató, mintha a férfi képes lenne olvasni a gondolatait. Nem mintha számítana, ha valóban képes lenne rá. Még maga Teito sem képes eligazodni azon a káoszon, ami a fejében uralkodik, szóval ha Cal mégis ezzel próbálkozik… nos. Sok sikert hozzá.

Kellemes a nevetés, épp, ahogy Teito képzelte – vagy ahogy emlékezett rá? Kellemes, meleg hang.

Beül a saját járművébe, az őrök pedig elviszik őt ölni.

* * *

– Annak a fiúnak olyan szemei vannak, mint neked – mondja a tulajdonosasszony Teitót figyelve, aki úgy nyüzsög a várakozó asztalok között, mintha ő lenne az, aki világéletében egy fogadóban dolgozott volna.

– Remélem, arra gondolsz, milyen vonzó – feleli Frau, s valójában azt reméli, hogy a hölgy ejti a témát. – Figyelemfelkeltő. Titokzatos. Csábítóan…

– Törött – jelenti ki a másik élesen, azon a sajátságos, mindent látott együttérzéssel a hangjában. – Úgy néz ki, mint akinek kikaparták a lelkét, szegecselt csizmával jól megtaposták, majd visszadugták a testébe anélkül, hogy ellenőrizték volna, még mindig beleillik e. – Olyan erősen paskolja meg Frau arcát, hogy ha a férfiban elég meleg lenne a vér, biztosan nyomot hagyna. – Pont, mint te.

Frau megragadja és megcsókolja a kezét. A nő elhúzódik, megforgatja a szemeit, aztán elviharzik. Elvégre várja a munka.

Ilyen alkalmakkor Frau még most tátongó lyukként érzékeli a mellkasában Magdalene hiányát. Az egészet valahogy még rosszabbá teszi a tudat, hogy még ha nem is halt volna meg Magdalene, Frau akkor is halott lenne számára; nem láthatnák egymást. Szerencsétlen egy hivatás ez a Szellem meló.

És mintha a saját bajai nem lennének elegek, Frau az elmúlt hónapokat azzal töltötte, hogy figyelte Teitót, amint a fiú visszaemlékszik mindenkire, akit _ő_ szeretett és elveszített. Nem épp a szórakoztató fajta mazochizmus – az empátia bosszantóan igazi. A hirtelen sokk, majd a makacs tagadás, míg a fájdalom elviselhetővé nem tompul… Frau azt kívánja, bár azt mondhatná Teitónak, hogy idővel jobb lesz.

Soha nem lesz jobb, csak távolibbá válik. Hozzászoksz; addig jársz megroskadva a fájdalom alatt, míg az körül nem fonja mindenedet, míg a részeddé nem válik, míg el nem felejted, milyen érzés volt nélküle élni. Teito már tisztában van ezzel, így Frau nem tud mit hozzáfűzni. Ők ketten nagyon hasonló úton jártak. Teito mindössze késztetést érzett arra, hogy gyorsabban szedje rajta a lábát.

A koraérett kis kölyök.

– Igaza van, tudod? – mondja Marie, miközben a bárpult letörlése közben mögé siklik. Az állát Frau vállára támasztja, és onnan pillant Teitóra. – Hasonlít rád.

– Komolyan nem – mormolja a püspök halkan, hogy a vendégek ne hallják, és kivételesen megpróbálkozik az őszinteséggel. – Az ő lelke… gyönyörű. Romlatlan.

Marie a férfi lapockájához nyomja az arcát és felnevet. Hosszan. Frau nem számított erre, és most… igen, mélyen megbántottnak érzi magát.

– Persze, te olyan szörnyű ember vagy – préseli ki végül magából Marie, azzal oldalra húzódik, hogy Frau szemébe nézhessen, majd piszkálódón rámosolyog. Szeretnivaló asszony volt: elegáns, kecses, kedves, aki csak úgy ragyog az életkedvtől. Talán túlságosan is.

Teito és Marie mindketten valós példái annak, milyen az, amikor valaki túlságosan jó erre a világra. Frau, hát, ő nem annyira.

– Tudom, mi vagyok.

– Mm. Az a típusú fickó… nos. Azt hiszem, én jobban tudom. _Mindenki_ jobban tudja nálad.

– Mindig nagyra értékelem a belém vetett bizalom megnyilvánulását egy gyönyörű hölgytől – mondja lassan Frau, és közben a felszeletelésre váró zöldségek után nyúl, hogy valamivel lekösse magát. A vendégek mindössze annyit látnak, hogy egyedül álldogálva motyog magában, és ezzel elkezdte kiérdemelni a furcsálló tekintetek egyre növekvő záporát.

Nem mintha sokat javítana a helyzeten, hogy most már egy késsel álldogálva motyog magában, de legalább messzire elkerülik majd az emberek.

– Capella édes fiú – jegyzi meg Marie, kegyelmesen felhagyva Frau értékeinek bizonygatásával. – Nagyon tud viselkedni.

– Valóban – bólint Frau. – Szorgalmas. Udvarias. Engedelmes. A gyermekrabszolgaságot határozottan jó tanulási eszköznek tartom: csodákat tesz a fegyelmezetlenséggel. – Nem a jó modor a meglepő Capellában. Az a meglepő, hogy képes volt megőrizni a naiv, feltétlen hitét, miszerint a fájdalom nem tart örökké, hogy a dolgok egyszer majd jobbra fordulnak. Meglehetősen szokatlan egy rabszolgától. Ha volt is Teitóban valaha ilyen hit, már rég kiégett belőle.

Frau nem tudja, mi az ártatlanság – azt sem tudja biztosan, látott-e már ilyet, és talán nem is értékelné, ha látná. De utálja nézni, ahogy a gyerekek kinövik ezt a gondtalan reménykedést.

– Ó, szóval _így_ lyukadtál ki mellette! – Nem kifejezetten tetszik neki a Marie arcán megjelenő elbűvölt, felvillanyozott kifejezés. – És mi van a másikkal? A kicsi Frauval?

– Ő nem egy kicsi én – erősködik Frau. Ez sértés Teitóra nézve. – Viszont harci rabszolga volt. Többek között.

Marie most először tűnik meglepettnek… sőt döbbentnek. – Ó! Hát emiatt ilyenek a szemei?

Frau gondosan a zöldségre függeszti a tekintetét. – Nem – mondja. – Nem teljesen.

Egy pillanat csönd, majd halk kérdés: – Van rosszabb is, mint harci rabszolgának lenni?

– Mindig lehet mélyebbre süllyedni. A bolond kölyök pedig gyakorlatilag körutazást tesz a pöcegödör alján.

Marie vígasztalon Frau karjára fekteti a kezét. Furcsa; mióta megismerte Teito Kleint, több ember próbálta vigasztalni őt, mint… valószínűleg egész _életében_ azelőtt. Őszintén szólva jól meglenne nélküle is. Különösen, mivel a Teito által preferált vigasztalási forma mindenki másnak sebeket jelent.

– Örülök, hogy ott vagy neki – mondja Marie.

 _Ne engedd el Teito kezét_ , ezt mondta Lab.

Frau szerint mindketten őrültek, de nincs értelme holdkórosokkal vitatkozni. – Remélem, igazad van – szólal meg végül. És ami azt illeti, még csak nem is hazudik: ugyanúgy meg akarja menteni Teitót, ahogy egyszer repülni akart. Kár, hogy Frau nem az a megmentős típus.

De ha úgy vesszük, tény, hogy Frau makacs, mint egy öszvér, ráadásul tökéletesen képtelen a veszett ügyek felismerésére. Ha ez kell, hát le lesz vajazva a dolog. Akárhogy is áll majd a helyzet, ő minden tőle telhetőt meg fog tenni – bármily kétes minőségű is ez a kijelentés.

Elvégre mégiscsak tett egy ígéretet Teitónak.

* * *

Kivételesen tényleg pihennek – élvezik a bizarrmód békés repülést a magasban lebegő szigetek között, mialatt senki nem üldözi őket, ők sem üldöznek senkit, és közel s távol nincs fenyegetés a látóhatáron. Ez pedig szinte már sajnálatos, mivel kellő időt ad Teitónak ahhoz, hogy töprengjen, ami sose jó dolog. Minél tovább gondolkodik, annál biztosabban látja, hogy ő maga az őrület felé halad és itt a világ vége. Valószínűleg azért, mert _tényleg_ az őrület határmezsgyéjén jár, a világ pedig _tényleg_ a vége felé közeledik, de nincs értelme ezen rágódni. Semmi hasznot nem vonna maga után. Ahogy az sem segítene sokat, ha kiverné a frász Hakuren és Ouka miatt.

Egy meglehetősen rosszul megválasztott figyelemelterelési kísérlet során Teito úgy dönt, inkább Capellára gondol. Hogy vajon hogy van. Eszik-e rendesen. Vajon vettek-e neki azok az emberek melegebb ruhákat.

Türelmetlenül megrázza a fejét. Capellának nincs semmi baja. Hisz nem mintha magára hagyták volna a vadonban; egy kellemes házban hagyták az édesanyjával, akiről kiderült, hogy jó ember. Úgyhogy jól van, jól is lesz. Jobban, mintha Teitóval és Frauval maradt volna, az egyszer biztos. Teito egyszerűen csak önző. És nevetséges.

– Csak nem megint bőgsz?

– Fogd be, nem _bőgök._ Különben miért van az, hogy _te_ soha nem sírsz? Megfagytak a könnyzacskóid, vagy mi?

– Vicces vagy, kölyök.

– _Áú!_ Barom!

– Hé, fejezd be, repülök – azt akarod, hogy nekimenjünk valaminek?

Valószínűleg akkor sem lenne végük, ha nekimennének valaminek, gondolja Teito, mert nincs az az Isten, aki miatt elég szerencsések lennének ahhoz, hogy ilyen szimpla, tiszta halált haljanak. Ez is egy ok, amiért jó, hogy Capella nincs már velük: semmi okuk azt feltételezni, hogy ő is osztaná ezt a fura, kétes mázlijukat.

Furcsa érzés, de Teito biztos benne, hogy ő és Frau csak akkor fognak meghalni, ha végeznek egymással. Nem utolsósorban azért furcsa, mert megnyugtató tudat. A _túlélők_ talán a legszebb szó, amivel le lehetne írni őket: vergődnek, és összeszorítják a szájukat, és nem hajlandók meghátrálni még akkor sem, mikor a folytatás lehetetlennek tűnik. Még akkor sem, mikor bölcsebb lenne feladni.

Pusztítsd el az ellenséget. Ne könyörülj. Soha ne állj le.

Harcolhatsz tíz körömmel, hogy a világban maradj, és még sikerülhet is, de azt nem tudod megakadályozni, _változz_. Talán sikerül kapaszkodni a fényedbe és céljaidba, de nem tudsz újra az lenni, aki korábban voltál. A törések mindig sebhelyeket hagynak.

– Ha továbbra is ilyen savanyú képet vágsz, lelöklek erről a hawkzile-ről.

– Fogd be – morogja Teito, miközben Frau hátába fúrja az arcát, ami épp olyan hőmérsékletű, mint körülöttük a levegő. Túl hideg bármily élőlénynek. Hátborzongatónak kellene lennie, de valahogy nem az. Frau egyszerűen ilyen. Ez a maximum, amennyire élő lehet; épp eléggé az.

Teito minden különösebb ok nélkül végigsimítja Frau szobahőmérsékletű hátát, csak hogy ellenőrizze, a férfi valóban igazi. A püspök nem reagál, de miért is tenné? Sok furcsaságot elvisel Teitótól. Ez tényleg a legkevesebb.

– Nem is vágok savanyú képet – mondja, szükségét érezvén, hogy ezt leszögezze.

Frau felhorkant, mire Teito a hülye, hideg hátába bokszol. – Ja, mintha _te_ soha nem vágnál savanyú képet. _Jaj ne, segítség, fel foglak_ falni _téged…_

– Ezzel még korai viccelődni, kölyök.

– Gondoltam, inkább korábban viccelődök vele, mint később utólag.

Frau nem válaszol, de Teito érzi, ahogy nevet, és mivel a szőke úgysem látja, ő maga is elmosolyodik. Furcsa humora van az embereknek. – Nem lesz bajunk.

– Ó, igen? Tudod, gyerkőc, az optimizmusod elég nagy hülyeség, de azt el kell ismernem, egész aranyos.

Az az igazság, hogy többnyire váltogatják, ki a soros optimizmus terén; úgy fest, most épp Teito hete van. Bár valójában a _felnőtt_ dolga úgy tenni, hogy minden rendben van, amikor nem is. – Bénán vagy felnőtt, Frau. Nem lehet semmi bajunk.

– És ugyan miért, te pici napsugár?

– Nem vagyok _pici_! Egyébként minden más állapotot kipróbáltunk már, tehát csak az maradt, hogy „rendben” legyünk.

Frau nem vesz levegőt. Túl sokáig, ami azt illeti: ha még élne, már elájult volna. Biztos csak megszokásból szokott lélegezni. – Ez nem így működik – mondja végül rettentő sok idő után.

Tényleg béna a fellnőttségben.

– Nekem mindig így működött – erősködik Teito.

– Te még fiatal vagy – szögezi le Frau, ami az egész „megbuktam mint felnőtt” dolgot nézve azért elég vicces.

Teito méltatlankodva fújtat, majd a vitát ejtve ismét nekidől Frau hátának. Nem arról van szó, hogy megadta volna magát, de tekintve, hogy a férfi úgy viselkedik, mint egy konok kölyök, még a végén tényleg képes és lelöki Teitót a hawkzile-ről, ha nem hagyja abba. Neki pedig nincs most erre energiája.

Csendben repülnek tovább. Frau teste védi Teitót az erős menetszéltől, Mikage melegen tartja a vállát, a föld pedig folyamatos csíkká mosódik össze alattuk. A fiú egyre kevésbé savanykodik, sőt inkább úgy érzi: talán ki fog tartani az optimista szerepében. Elvégre sok pozitív hatás éri most őket. Kikerültek a térkép területéről. Fontos elintéznivalójuk van, de jól haladnak vele. Rengeteg elképesztő embert ismertek meg. És igen, fennáll a fenyegetés, hogy egy őrült pasas felfalja a lelküket, de nincs elrendelve, hogy végül ő fog majd győzedelmeskedni. Teito és Frau meglehetősen ijesztőek tudnak lenni egy csatában, különösen együtt. A dolgok messze nem reménytelenek.

És Teito sosem érezte még magát ennyire szabadnak.


End file.
